Una orquídea en la niebla
by hanakouchiha
Summary: Cuando Hanako fue secuestrada por aquella organización criminal, nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así.


p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Capítulo 1/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Abrí los párpados lentamente, como si estuvieran hechos de un metal pesado y de nuevo, oscuridad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Esa oscuridad que envolvía la habitación y que realmente, se hallaba en mis pupilas. Alcé la mano derecha débilmente, llegando a tocar el áspero trozo de tela que cubría mis ojos y me impedía ver la estancia en la que me encontraba. No sabía realmente cuánto tiempo llevaba pasado allí, quizás días o semanas. El paso del tiempo se había vuelto confuso al estar sumida en silencio y negrura./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Una...dos...tres...intentaba distraerme contando las gotas que caían, probablemente de algún salidero del techo. No sabía muchas cosas de la sala en la que vivía presa y aunque, en varias ocasiones había intentado levantarme a explorar aquello que más bien era una celda, el cansancio continuo y las múltiples heridas sólo me habían permitido llegar a rozar los gruesos barrotes de hierro que se entrelazaban ante mí, como si encerraran algo o alguien que nadie quería que fuera encontrado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mis pensamientos acabaron en lo húmedo que era el calabozo, y cómo no, terminé recordando con nostalgia mi aldea. Kirigakure, era sin duda, en mi opinión, una villa preciosa. Quizás era algo irónico dado que la humedad y la niebla predominaban en el paisaje. Esa niebla que para muchos era motivo de odio y repulsión, pero que yo encontraba tan misteriosa y atractiva, como una mujer que seducía a todo aquel que la atravesase./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Unos secos y débiles sonidos de pasos que se iban acercando me sacaron de mis cavilaciones. Dos veces al día, alguien venía a traerme un poco de pan, arroz y un vaso de agua. Agudicé un poco más y reconocí por los pasos, que era la mujer que junto a dos hombres más acudía periódicamente, intercambiándose con sus compañeros. Nunca hablaban, pero mi oído, adaptado al silencio de mi celda y entrenado en la aldea, conseguía distinguirlos por el eco de sus pasos. Los pasos de la mujer, que debía ser joven, eran cortos y silenciosos, por lo que intuía que sería delgada y de no mucha estatura. En otras ocasiones, el encargado de traerme aquella bandeja con alimentos era un hombre, de pasos fuertes, que me hacían pensar que era alto y de bastante masa muscular. Por último y con menos frecuencia acudía también un hombre joven, con menor altura y masa que el otro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes hasta cesar. Tras ellos, el repiqueteo de una llaves y el sonido de la pesada puerta de hierro abriéndose me hicieron levantar la cabeza, en señal de que estaba despierta. Intenté separar las muñecas pero los profundos cortes de estas provocados por la ruda soga que se ceñía sobre ellas, manteniéndolas fuertemente unidas, me lo impedían./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Por primera vez, la mujer no dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se marchó, esta vez encajó la cancela, sin llegar a cerrarla totalmente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"– strongLevántate, el líder quiere hablar contigo/strongem. –/em Me sorprendí al escuchar como la mujer me hablaba, pero sólo asentí levemente. – strongCuando lleguemos, te quitaré la venda de los ojos./strong – añadió./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Conseguí levantarme con mucho esfuerzo, sentía como las heridas palpitaban, al ponerme totalmente de pie me mareé un poco pero mi acompañante no me dejó ni un respiro y en seguida comenzó a tirar de mí, saliendo de la celda. Mientras, solo un pensamiento rondaba mi cabeza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"em¿Así que el líder? Interesante, espero que las cosas empiecen a tomar sentido./em/p 


End file.
